The Cardiovascular Health Study (CHS) Transition Phase www.chs-nhlbi.orgexternal disclaimer is a population-based longitudinal study of risk factors for the development of coronary heart disease and stroke in 5,888 men and women aged 65 and older. Annual examinations through 2000 included measures of possible and proven cardiovascular disease risk factors and measures of subclinical disease. The cohort has been followed for coronary heart disease, stroke, congestive heart failure, and mortality.